


Tell Me What You Want Me To Say

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa has something on her mind and can't shake it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Lola, come on we need to go!”

Florence was rushing around grabbing things only to put them down again or put into Lola’s bag. Lola came skipping into the kitchen and climbed up onto Isa’s lap; who was sitting motionless and silent on one of the tall chairs. “Hey baby.” Isa whispered as she wrapped one arm around Lola to stop her from falling; but she still kept her gaze at the floor. Florence didn’t know what was with Isa but she made it clear that she was frustrated with doing everything. “Isa, could you give me a hand please?” She asked over her shoulder.

Isa didn’t move. She continued staring at the floor.

“Isa?!”

No movement. Lola looked up at her but she still ignored her.

“Forget it!” Florence snapped as she walked towards her. “Lola, go get your shoes on.” She said as she lifted Lola off of Isa’s lap and watched her run off. She turned back to Isa. “Isa, what is with you?! I’ve done absolutely everything this morning and you’ve just sat there.” She waited for a response but none came. “Isa! For fucks sake! We have promo stuff to do today and is this gonna be it? Are you just going to ignore me all day when as far as I can remember, I haven’t done anything? I don’t know what is wrong with you but sort it out because it’s-”

“Florence, I slept with someone.” Isa looked up. Her eyes were welling up as she watched Florence’s face. “I-I’m…I’m s-so sorry, I just-”

“DON’T!” She spat at her, through gritted teeth and a hostile glare.

They kept each other’s gaze, both with a few small tears running down their faces. Florence couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could she? How could the woman who she’d married, who had been her shoulder to cry on every other time love had gone wrong, be the one to hurt her the most? How could her little Machine do this? The mother of her child! Florence didn’t know what to say or how exactly she was feeling but it wasn’t good.

Lola came running in at that moment and hugged round Flo’s leg. Florence stayed looking at Isa for a moment before looking down at Lola with her best fake smile and took her hand. “Come on.” She whispered. “Let’s go.” She turned her back and walked away without another word; leaving Isa still sitting in the same position. She heard the door slam and then let all her tears flow out.


	2. Chapter 2

Florence couldn’t even describe her feelings. It was like all her anger, pain and tears were churning in her stomach. She felt sick. She couldn’t even look at Isa as she paced in front of her. What gave her the right to cry? She was the one who slept with someone else. She was the one who did this. She had no right to cry. She couldn’t even think straight. Her too-long fringe was wet from her tears as she held her palm to her forehead in confused frustration.  
"How could you?" She shouted. Tears flowing heavier as she looked at the woman who she thought loved her.

"I-I…"

"We have a daughter." She screamed.

"I know."

"Then WHY?!"

"I don’t…I don’t know." She whispered, as tears rolled freely.

"No." Florence spat at her. "You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to cry. You did this. You’ve fucked this up.”

"You know you haven’t made it easy for me." Isa shouted back.

"What?! Please explain to me Isa because I have no fucking idea anymore."

Isa didn’t say anything. She stared into Florence’s eyes. Her lips had Venus-fly-trapped her words to stay inside her, afraid of the reaction.

"Fucking typical. You act like a fucking badass and then you don’t even say-"

"It’s like you’re not even here sometimes Flo. You’re so distant. I get that you’re the main focus of the band and it’s you that does all the interviews but you know what? Sometimes it feels like I’m a single mum-"

"I just took Lola to nursery did I not?!" She shouted back."

"Oh, one time out of the past month! You’re right Flo, you deserve a fucking medal. Well fucking done."

"I didn’t say that."

"Well then what, Flo?"

"What, so you think because I don’t do enough it gives you the right to fuck someone else?"

"You know that’s not what I mean."

"Do I Isa?" She stared at her for a few moments before letting out an exasperated sigh. "I don’t know you anymore Isabella."

"Please." Isa whispered, lightly holding onto Florence’s arm but the singer walked straight past her and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Another beep. Another call unanswered. Isa almost didn’t mind; she still got to hear Florence’s voice on her answerphone; from a time before this; before the stress. They had a daughter and they loved her more than anything in the world but everyone was right; it does strain a relationship. As much as Isa and Flo would like to think their relationship is unique and no one has one like it, it’s not true. In fact their relationship felt like it was going to be easier to crumble given their crazy work schedule and the tiresome nights; but Isa still didn’t know what made her do it, what possessed her into betraying the woman she would do absolutely anything for?

“Florence, please, please call me back or text me or something to let me know you’re ok…well…just please let me know you’re not hurt. I’ll pick Lola up from nursery and see you later at home.” She took a deep breathe. “I love you.” She felt guilty for saying it; like she was lying straight to Florence’s face, but she did. She did still love Florence; with all her heart and she made a mistake; she knew she did, but she was determined not to let it ruin what they have. They are a family and Isa wants nothing but that to stay the same.

She sat on the sofa for another half an hour staring at her phone; waiting for a call that, she knew deep down, wasn’t going to happen. She picked her phone back up and her keys and headed out the door. She didn’t dare turn the radio on. Last time they’d had an argument Isa had turned the radio on to hear one of their songs playing; that’s not what she needed right now. She pulled up outside Lola’s nursery and quickly checked her reflection before stepping out the car; she couldn’t let Lola know something was wrong. She went inside to be greeted by Hannah, Lola’s favourite member of staff there, but Hannah looked confused.

“Hey Hannah, where’s Lola?” Isa asked, looking around for her little blonde.

“Florence already picked her up, she said she told you. Is everything ok?”

Isa panicked in her head. Isa was early today which meant Florence was even earlier and wanted to get Lola before Isa got there. What was she playing at?

“Erm, yeah…everything’s fine.” She lied as she turned back around. “Thank you.” She called over her shoulder as she hurried out the door to her car.

She tried calling Florence again but was, again, met by voicemail. “Florence you call me back immediately. I’m not playing around, it was my turn to pick up Lola so I don’t know what you’re playing at but stop.”

She was about to drive back home when she had a thought; Grace.

She quickly dialled her number and waited as it rung.

“Grace?”

“Oh, hi Isa…um, are you ok?”

“Where is she?” Isa asked bluntly, not in the mood for whatever façade Flo was forcing upon Grace.

“Who? Is everything ok?” Her voice cracked slightly at the end.

“Florence, Grace. I know you know where she and my daughter are. She can’t drive and Lola’s nursery is a hell of a walk so tell me now or so help me-”

“Isa, listen to me ok? Just breath. I dropped them back at your home. Yes, I did take Flo to pick up Lola and she told me what had happened but honestly, I don’t care. I just don’t want Lola getting caught in the middle of you two arguing so I’m letting you know now that I’m not taking sides, ok?”

Isa sighed. Why couldn’t Florence be as well-thought-out as Grace was. “Yeah, I’m sorry I just-” the air is her throat struggled its way out as she attempted to choke back sobs.

“Isa, it’s okay. Just go home, see if they’re there and if they’re not call me back ok?”

Isa nodded, forgetting Grace can’t see her. “Okay.” She whispered.

“Good.”

“I love you Grace. I’m so sorry, you know I never meant to hurt your sister.”

“I know, I know. Just go home and check and if not I’ll help okay? Call me when you know, bye.”

“Bye.”

She took another deep, long breath, trying to steady herself as she placed the phone down on the seat next to her and drove home.

She turned the keys in the front door slowly, hoping the door would swing open to her little girl running at her for a hug, and Florence smiling at her and then welcoming her home with a kiss; but it didn’t happen. Things were scattered around. Florence had been here while Isa was out. Isa walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Draws were half open, clothes and shoes were gone; the suitcase under the bed was gone. Tears stung her eyes and she hurried towards Lola’s room. It was the same. Most of her clothes were gone along with her favourite teddy that she literally wouldn’t go anywhere without.

Isa collapsed in a heap on the floor, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms round them. This was all her fault. She couldn’t stop crying, she couldn’t think straight. What was she to do now? Call Grace. She remembered the two simple words that, she now hoped with everything, would save her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket but before she could even unlock the screen, her phone was buzzing and Grace was calling her.

“Grace?”

“She’s here Isa.” Grace whispered. Isa could hear Florence in the background. “Grace, who are you talking to?” and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get harder for the struggling couple.

“Florence?!” Isa shouted loudly, knocking on the door. Her heart raced and her eyes stung with tears and she knocked louder and louder until the door swung open revealing a slightly angry Evelyn.

“Isa? Look, this isn’t a good time.”

“I don’t care, where is she?”

“Florence isn’t here, Isa.”

“Evelyn, I love you but you need to not get in between this. Where is Florence and where is my daughter?” She snapped, trying to keep what little calmness in her there was.

“Isa, I’ve told you, she’s not-”

“Mum, don’t.” Gracie pushed passed Evelyn gently and grabbed Isa’s arm, pulling her inside. “Look, Flo’s pissed off and she has a huge right to be, but Lola isn’t getting caught in the middle of this so work it out. Okay?” Isa nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry Gracie.” She sobbed, falling into the taller blonde’s open arms. “I’m so sorry.”

Grace hugged her tightly. “Well, it’s not me you need to say that to. You need to-”

“Grace, who was that at the door?” Florence said, walking towards the door with Lola on her hip. She stopped as she saw Isa. “What is she doing here?”

Grace and Isa exchanged glances.

“I said what is she doing here?!” Florence snapped, louder.

“Hey Lola, how about we go play in the garden? Huh?” Grace asked, taking Lola from Florence’s arm and quickly walking to the garden.

Florence kept her icy gaze on Isa the whole time.

“What do you want?” She said, bitterly.

“You can’t just do that!”

“Do what?!”

“She’s my daughter too! You can’t just take her like that; just because you gave birth to her!”

“Is that was this is about Isa? Is that the whole reason you fucked someone else?”

“Florence, don’t!”

“Don’t what? At the end of the day I did give birth to her so if you think you can play innocent then you can fuck off.”

“No. She’s my daughter, I want to see her.”

“You can come back in a couple of days.”

“Florence, please?” Isa took a step forward and cupped her face. “Please Florence, can’t we just go back to what we were? I love you, don’t-”

Florence had felt herself moving closer to Isa’s lips before pulling herself away and hitting Isa’s hands away. “No Isa. Don’t you see? We can’t go back. How can we go back to normal after this? How am I even supposed to think about forgiving you?”

Florence began walking closer to Isa and making her take small steps backwards until she was at the door. “Go.” She said, opening the door.

“Florence,” Isa pleaded, tears adorning her face, “don’t do this to me. Let me see my daughter, please? I love you.”

“Come back in a couple days.” She said, before shutting the door on Isa’s face. She stared at the door for a few moments. She heard Isa say “I love you” twice more before returning to her car. Florence stepped back up against the wall and sank down, hugging her knees and crying.

“Florence, honey?” Evelyn called out from the living room. She walked into the hallway and saw Florence. She sat down beside her and Florence instantly threw her arms around her and buried her face in her chest as she sobbed.

“I’ve ruined i-it.” She cried.

“No you haven’t.” Evelyn soothed. “Just leave it for a little while, these things need time.” She whispered as Florence tried to calm her breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has to decided what's right for her family.

Florence knew she was being difficult, but at the same time it was totally reasonable. She could do a lot worse to Isa but no matter how much Isa had hurt her, betrayed her and let her down, she couldn’t do it to her. The trust was almost non-existent now but that doesn’t mean she’d fallen out of love with her. It’d been fifteen years since they met and almost fifteen years since Florence first fell in love with her; those feelings couldn’t just leave no matter what Isabella did.

Florence stood up off of the floor and gave her mother a small smile and a helping hand standing up again, before she walked slowly to the garden, trying to keep her composure and get rid of the evidence that she’d been crying. Every parent says their child is smart but Lola really was. She had a close relationship with her mothers and would be able to tell if something was wrong even if Florence did know it herself yet. Florence walked slowly up the garden to where Lola and Grace were, each sitting on a swing with their backs to Flo.

“Why were mommies mad at each other?” She heard her ask worriedly to Grace.

Grace kept her gaze straight ahead of her, deep in thought of what she should say. “They just are, honey.”

“They’re going to be together though? Mama’s going to come back.” She hoped aloud, her little voice seeking reassurance from her favourite auntie.

Grace reached across and took her hand. “It’s okay sweetie. Your mommies are adults and adults get mad at each other sometimes, and sometimes they get mad at each other a lot; but it’s okay. They love you and they’re not going to do anything to make you unhappy.” She whispered, looking to Lola. She saw Florence standing behind them and turned to her. She had a small thankful smile on her face, glad she didn’t have to answer that question herself because she honestly didn’t think she could handle it.

Florence caught Lola’s attention and the little girl turned to her with a big grin. She jumped off the swing and ran to the mother who reached her arms out to catch her. She lifted her and spun her around in the air, her high pitch squeal making Florence laugh and momentarily forget everything. “Hey monkey, how about you go and bug Nana for some food while I talk to Gracie?”

Lola grinned at her before kissing each of Florence cheeks and then running off back inside.

Florence watched her run, a small smile tugging at her lips. She turned back around and sat on the swing Lola had just vacated and looked at Grace.

“What am I going to do Gracie?” She whispered.

Grace looked at her and took her hand making Florence swing back and forward lightly as she did. “I don’t know Flo, I can’t make this decision for you; you know I can’t. Just don’t put Lola in the middle; whatever you do. She’s not something that you can use against Isa. I know she hurt you but the only way you two are going to resolve anything is by listening to her side, hey-“ Grace stopped Florence and hit her arm lightly to get her attention back. “Stop eye-rolling. If you can’t even be an adult and just listen to whatever she has to say, you’re not going to make it through this.”

“Does it really matter what she has to say?” Florence grumbled, sniffling a little as her eyes welled up once again.

“Flo, she was obviously unhappy. I don’t know what went through her head but maybe she was upset you didn’t see that. I’m not saying you have to talk to her right now but when you do, just listen. The longer this goes on, the harder and more confusing it is for Lola.” She said, standing up and walking to Florence. She kissed the top of her head before walking back inside.

Florence sat there for a few more minutes, contemplating what she was going to do. She took out her phone, which was buzzing again, and rejected the call from her wife. She opened up messages and scrolled to Isabella.

You can pick Lola up for a bit on Monday.

That was all she typed before pressing send. It was Friday now and that gave her two whole days to decide what the hell she was going to do next; except there was a huge possibility that she would see her tomorrow. Every Saturday morning in the summer, Florence and Isa would take Lola to the park. There would be a group of other parents taking their little ones that Flo and Isa would talk to while their children played; but Florence couldn’t face it. She didn’t want to deal with the questions of where Isa was and if she was okay. She decided that maybe it could go a miss tomorrow.

Florence stayed outside a while longer. The summer breeze felt good against her skin, and it somehow cleared her head. She was pulled out of her daydreaming though by Grace shouting from a window upstairs.

“Florence, it’s an emergency! We’ve lost the little monkey.” She called, her voice mingled with Lola’s high pitch laughter and shushing.

Florence laughed quietly to herself as she walked inside and up the stairs to Grace’s room.

“You’ve lost Lola?” She asked, a fake shocked expression on her face as she ignored what was obviously her daughter, laughing under the covers on Grace’s bed. “Where could she be?”

She walked around the room. “Nope not in here.” She said, opening the wardrobe. “Not here.” She sighed, looking in the en-suite. “Is she under the bed?” She got on all fours and peeked under the bed before she felt the weight on Lola on her back, her hands around her neck as delicately as she could as she laughed.

Florence stood up, Lola still on her back. “I think it’s someone’s bed time.” She said, heading for the room Florence’s mother had decorated for Lola after JJ moved out.

Lola’s eyes had started to droop after just one story and Florence lay with her on her tiny bed. She lay facing her daughter, both their eyes open and looking into each other’s as Florence tightly traced circles on Lola’s palm that rest on the pillow, in between them. “I love you.” Florence whispered.

“I know.” Lola mumbled, rolling her eyes and causing Florence to let out a loud laugh. “You’re too sassy sometimes.” Florence whispered; just like her mama she thought to herself.

“Is mama gonna come say goodnight to me?” Lola whispered, but Florence could tell that she already knew the answer to that.

“No sweetie, you’ll see her soon though.” She said, trying to give her the best fake smile she could.

Lola only nodded before rubbing her eyes. “Can you stay with me until I’m asleep?” She asked tiredly, before yawning and snuggling up closer to Florence.

“Of course.”

“And can you sing me to sleep again please?” She mumbled.

“As you wish.” Florence knew which song Lola wanted to hear, she just didn’t want to sing it or hear it right now; it would be too painful. She racked her brain for songs before her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter’s sass once again.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to sing this quiet mummy.” She teased.

Florence gave in and started quietly singing Cosmic Love. She was grateful her daughter fell asleep so quickly and couldn’t see the tears slowly rolling down Florence’s cheeks. She carefully got up off of the bed and made her way downstairs, grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and let herself cry and cry until she exhausted herself enough to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace tried to keep Lola out of the middle while Isa and Florence both face their actions.

Florence was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea as she read her book when she heard Lola’s little footsteps come down the stairs and through the house to the kitchen.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Florence grinned at her daughter who was rubbing her eyes.

“When are we going to the park?” She asked, walking up to Florence and hugged her legs.

“We’re not going today sweetie, you slept in so late everyone will be going home by now.” Florence softly replied, putting her book down.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Lola asked, letting go of Florence and stepping back, clearly upset.

Florence tried to think of an answer quickly but before she could, Lola spoke again.

“If you didn’t want to see mummy then fine, but you could’ve let me go with her or asked her not to come.” Lola snapped, before running back upstairs with tears streaking down her cheeks.

Grace came back into the kitchen with a load of clean washing and put it down on the side before turning to Florence.

“She’s too smart you know.” She said, as they both heard Lola’s door slam.

“I’m a terrible person aren’t I?” Florence said, putting her head in her hands. “I should’ve just taken her. It’s not fair on Lola.” She said, trying not to get emotional.

“No it’s not, and that was a shitty thing to do Flo. You need to stop and realise that what Lola wants is more important than your shit with Isa.” Grace said.

Florence just nodded before walking out of the kitchen to try and console Lola.

“Lo?” Florence said quietly as she knocked on Lola’s door. “Can I come in?” She waited for an answer but none came. She listened closely and heard Lola sniffling. She sighed and started talking again. “I’m sorry monkey. I know it’s not fair. I’m sorry.” She stopped as she heard the door open and looked down to see Lola who looked at her briefly before walking back to her bed and sitting on the edge of it. Florence sat down on the floor in front of her and took one of Lola’s hands in her own. “I’m really sorry Lola.” She said. “I should’ve taken you or let Gracie take you. Can you forgive mama?” She asked, looking up at Lola from behind her fringe.

Lola sighed and nodded. “Yes…but why are you so mad at mummy? You’re supposed to love each other.” Lola said sadly.

“I do…I do love mummy and that’s what makes it worse.”

Lola frowned at Florence. “Why does that make it bad? What did mummy do?”

Florence took a deep breath, debating in her head whether she should try and tell Lola in a way that wasn’t going to make her upset with Isa as well; not matter what, she wasn’t going to try and turn Lola against Isa. She wouldn’t stoop that low. Florence sighed and looked back up at Lola. “Mummy kissed another person. It might not sound that bad but when you’re married or in a relationship with someone, you’re not supposed to kiss anyone else; only the person you are with; only the person you love. It’s the worst thing to do to the person you love.”

Lola nodded, taking everything in. “But why did mummy kiss that person?”

“I don’t know.” Florence said, shaking her head and trying not to let her eyes well up with tears. “Mama hasn’t been around a lot for her.” She whispered.

Lola nodded again. “Mummy has been feeling lonely.” She said sadly.

Florence looked up and frowned. “What?” She asked, almost in disbelief that her daughter had picked up on it before she had; but then again, Isa and Florence had created some sort of genius child.

“Mummy’s been sad a lot and said she missed you all the time and said that when you were home you weren’t very nice to mummy. I tried to make her less sad but she still used to cry a lot.” Lola said, looking down.

Florence felt hot tears streak down her cheek silently. “I wasn’t very nice to mummy. I’m sorry Lola.” Florence pulled Lola into her lap and cuddled her.

“I love you Lola.” Florence whispered, kissing Lola’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Lola sighed, making Florence laugh.

“Oh say it like you mean it why don’t you.” She chuckled.

“I love you too mama.” She said, a little more enthusiastically and with a small giggle.

*

Florence was sitting on the sofa reading a story to Lola before her bedtime when she heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Grace said, standing up.

“No it’s fine I’ll do it. Can you finish reading this to Lola, please?” She asked before letting Grace take her place and going to answer the door.

She opened the door and saw Isa standing there, looking like she’d been crying. “I’m sorry, I know you said I can see Lola on Monday but I really miss her.”

Florence was hit with annoyance. “Well she’s supposed to be in bed so you’ll have to wait until Monday.” She said coldly.

“Please Florence?” She asked, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mummy!”

Florence heard Lola running towards the door but scooped her up in her own arms quickly before she could reach Isa.

“Hey baby girl.” Isa said, trying to hide her tears with a small smile.

“Mummy, I miss you.”

“I miss you too, monkey.”

“Come on Lola, time for bed.”

“No!” Lola whined, struggling to break free from Florence’s arms. “I want to see mummy.”

“Lola it’s bedtime.” Florence said sternly.

Lola frowned at her. “You said you would be better and stop being unfair.” Lola said, looking into her eyes.

“Great, see what you’ve done?” Florence asked Isa.

“Florence, give Isa five minutes.” Grace said, appearing in the doorway. She took Lola from Florence’s arms and opened the door wider for Isa to come in. “Five minutes.” She said to Isa, who took Lola into her arms, cuddling her tightly.

“Let’s go sit outside, yeah?” Isa said to Lola, walking to the back door.

Grace watched Isa walk into the garden and sit down on the swing with Lola in her lap.

“Thanks for that Grace. Thank you very much.” Florence snapped, pushing past her to get a glass of water.

“Hey, you did say you would stop being unfair to Lola. What happened to that?”

Florence sighed and sat down. “I forgot about it once I saw Isa. All I could think about, all I can think about is her with another woman.”

*

Isa sat down on the swing with Lola in her lap, holding her tightly as Lola cuddled into her.

“I miss you so much Lo.” Isa whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her daughters head.

“I miss you too mummy. Do you miss Mama?” Lola asked, looking up at her.

“I…I do.” She admitted, giving Lola a sad smile. “I miss her a lot.”

“But you’re not going to kiss anyone else, are you?” Lola asked.

Isa frowned, confused as to how Lola knew anything about that. “No…” Isa said, “who told you that I did?”

“Mama did. She said that it was the worst thing you can do to who you love but that she still loves you and that she was sorry for not being there for you and being mean to you.” Lola said, twirling a strand of Isa’s hair around her fingers.

Isa didn’t know how to respond, instead she just sat there with Lola cuddling until Florence and Grace came outside.

“Come one Lola, you’ve had double the time, now it’s time for bed.” Florence called.

“Can Grace tuck me in?” She asked, looking over at them.

“Yes, Grace can tuck you in.”

Grace walked over to Isa and Lola. “Say night-night to Mummy.” She said.

“Night mummy. I love you.” She said, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

“I love you too baby girl.” Isa said, before letting Grace take her in her arms and put her to bed.

Florence and Isa both watched as Grace walked back into the house with her before looking at each other.

“I’m sorry.” Isa said, looking at Florence. “I just missed her.”

Florence shook her head before sitting down on the slightly bigger swing beside Isa, rocking back and forward lightly. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, I’m just so tired.”

Isa nodded and gave Flo a small smile. “I’ve missed you as well.” Isa admitted, quietly.

Florence’s head snapped up as she glanced at Isa before looking back down at her feet, not sure what to say.

“I felt lonely and it’s not an excuse, I know that, but it was one time and I feel so horrible and disgusted with myself I just couldn’t do it to you again.” Isa said, finding it harder to talk as she began crying. “I’m so sorry. I just can’t let this be the end for us Flo.”

Florence watched on as Isa broke down in tears. Despite how much Isa hurt her, despite how much she still hurts every time she looks at Isa and pictures her with another woman, nothing hurts as much as seeing Isa like this and knowing just how lonely she’s felt for the past few months. She hesitantly reached her arm across and lightly took one of Isa’s hands in hers. “I’m not saying that I forgive you…yet,” Florence began, “but I do miss you Isa, so much. And as much as it hurts knowing what you’ve done, you’re right; this can’t be the end for us. A part of me even understands why you did it. And I am sorry for being so distant and getting too caught up in myself to notice that you felt alone. I’m so sorry. But it’s gonna take a while for me to trust you again, okay?” She asked, trying not to let herself give in to Isa too quickly, because as much as it hurts and as much as it was a huge betrayal, Lola needed both of them and she would hate for Lola to have to go through what Flo did when her parents split up.

Isa looked up at her, wiping her tears. “So what are you saying?”

Florence took a deep breath and looked at Isa. “I’m saying that me and Lola are coming back home. I’m still so mad and so hurt but she needs both of us.”

Isa gave her a small smile and nodded. “Thank you.” She said, almost a whisper. “I know you probably don’t want to hear it, but I do love you Florence, a lot.”

Florence gave a small nod. “And I love you too. But I just need you to keep a small distance around me if we’re gonna make this work, okay?”

Isa nodded.

“And I’ll try not to get so caught up in work. I’ll help more with Lola and with everything else.”

Isa hesitated a few time before speaking. “Can I…can I hug you?” She asked, shyly.

Florence bit her lip but stood up and faced Isa. “Yeah.” She said.

Isa stood up and wrapped her arms around Flo’s waist, hesitantly at first but her hold became tighter once she felt Florence’s arms around her.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, beginning to break down again.

“I know, I know.” Florence hushed, her chin resting on the top of Isa’s head as her hand gently rubbed up and down Isa’s back. “We’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna make this work.” Florence whispered, placing a small kiss on the top of Isa’s head as she held her.


End file.
